A hole in the sky
by toonmili
Summary: What happens when the virus that's not supposed to affect Max suddenly starts to.M/A
1. Default Chapter

STORY: A hole in the sky.  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters of dark angel don't belong to me.  
  
SUMMARY: What would happen if the virus that wasn't supposed to affect Max suddenly started to.  
  
Max walked in the entrance of Jam Pony and walked to her locker. She was less than aware that Normal was ranting to her about her tardiness. She leaned against it for a while. She felt tired.  
  
" Hey Max," Alec said, coming next to her.  
  
She looked sheepishly over at him. " Hey."  
  
Usually she'd roll her eyes at him when she first saw him. " You okay?"  
  
Max stood up straight, " Yeah, I'm good." The last think she wanted to so appear weak in front Alec. He had to have a constant fear of her kicking his ass at any given time.  
  
" Okay, then." He left her standing there and went to the dispatch counter. " Hey Normal."  
  
Normal distressed as always handed Alec a package. He took up another one, " Give this to Miss-Late as- Usual."  
  
He took the packages and carried them over to where Max was. He handed her one.  
  
She looked at the package and saw that it was in sector eleven, she wasn't in the mood to go driving all over the city. " What sector is that one in?"  
  
" Eleven," he said observing her sluggish manner. " I'll come with you, they seem to be close by.  
  
************************************************************************ On their return from delivering the package Alec was taking as usual and Max, was peddling her bike silently. He knew she wasn't listening but he thought she would be annoyed at the fact that he was talking so much. Alec never passed up an opportunity to annoy Max.  
  
Max was beginning to feel really drowsy. The only thing keeping her awake was the fact that Alec wouldn't shut his trap. She never thought there would be the day when she would welcome Alec's bragging.  
  
" You should have seen how she jumped at me, I could have sworn she was in heat or something. I had to pull her off." Nothing annoyed Max more than him talking about his achievements in the dating felid. He always thought that she didn't like to hear it because it made her miss dating. She was tied to Logan.  
  
As they walked into Jam Pony, Max, still wasn't talking, she was just so hurry to find a place to sit down. She walked by the dispatch counter and Normal bellowed her name. She stopped with Alec close behind her. " What?"  
  
" Don't 'what' to me missy. You didn't get a signature yesterday." She was silent and she looked sheepishly at him. " I don't know why I pay------."  
  
Normal speech seemed somewhat slurred. She wanted a bed and suddenly felt like one was behind her. She fell backwards.  
  
Alec who was standing close by looked at Max as she was falling. He moved quickly to her and caught her before she hit the ground. " Max," he called. He touched her face with the palm of his hands. " Maxie."  
  
She heard someone calling her form her much needed sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the worried hazel eyes of Alec. " What are you doing in my bedroom?"  
  
He knew something was wrong with her. " This isn't your bedroom Max."  
  
Max looked around. She noticed she was on the ground and Alec was holding her. There was also a crowd of people surrounding her. " I'm fine," she immediately said. She started to get up but Alec held her down.  
  
" Don't get up, you'll just fall back down."  
  
" Alec, let me go." He did what she said and Max got up and two steps later she fell back down, only this time she knew falling and she knew Alec caught her again.  
  
" Max, just sit for minute." His voice sounded bothered.  
  
OC came to their side. " What's wrong Boo?"  
  
" I'm just a little sleepy."  
  
" I thought you said you didn't need sleep." OC and Alec said together.  
  
Normal pushed his way through the circle of people. " Is she okay?" She wasn't exactly his favorite person but the last thing he wanted was an employee to drop dead in his establishment.  
  
" I'm fine."  
  
Even thought she said she was, Steveie Wonder could see that she wasn't. " I'll the call the ambulance."  
  
" No," Max, Alec and OC said in unison. They all knew what happened the last time Max was in a hospital. There was CDC, there was White, and hole lot crap went down. " She doesn't like hospitals." Alec explained. The other two nodded. " Max, I'll take you home and don't argue with me about this."  
  
She nodded. She did want to go home and the last thing she wanted to do was collapse in the road and have people swarming around her. " Okay."  
  
Alec helped her up and let her transfer her weight to his body. He walked her outside and OC was close behind them.  
  
Alec looked at his options, there was a red ten-seed bike and then there was a blue ten-speed bike. It made no sense. They both couldn't fit on the bike. They'd end up having to walk. His place was closer. " Max, can I take you to my apartment? It's closer."  
  
The way she was feeling she wouldn't mind if he took her White's house, as long as it had a bed. " Yeah."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Twenty minutes later he rest her down on hid bed. She took off the jacket and pulled up the blanket. " You can go back to work, I'm fine." She didn't need Alec there watching her sleep.  
  
He really didn't want to lave her. He didn't like this new need for sleep but since she wanted him to go he went along with it. " Okay, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything?"  
  
" I won't." ******************************************************************  
  
Alec arrived home from work some time after five. He put his jacket down and went to his bedroom to see if Max was still there. He could see her form from under blankets. He moved closer so he could see her face. She wasn't asleep, she wide-awake. " So how long did you sleep for?"  
  
She didn't answer, her eyes just looked up at him. He observed the way the blanket was brought up to her neck and he could see that she was trembling. He moved the blanket away from her. She had on her jacket. " Are you cold or something?" she nodded. " You're sweating," he pointed out.  
  
Max pulled the blanket up to her and quickly. " I'm still cold."  
  
When someone was cold but sweating that usually meant something bad. He put the back of his hand o her forehead. " You have a temperature," he said. " A very high one."  
  
" Good, it's just a fever."  
  
" Yeah, it's just a fever." He actually was praying it was just a fever. He had a bad feeling about this since X5 didn't get fevers. " Can I get you anything?"  
  
" No, thanks."  
  
" I'll be outside if you need me."  
  
With that he left the room, whishing he could make her feel better in someway.  
  
NOTE: What do you think? 


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER: Equipment.  
  
  
  
" Alec," she said with a feeble voice. He came as soon as she finished the last syllable.  
  
Her condition was worse. He could see it from the look of panic on her face. " What's wrong?" Her hair was wet and some strand where in her face.  
  
" I'm freezing." It wasn't her greatest accomplishment admitting weakness in front of Alec but she had to because she felt like she was going to drop dead.  
  
He didn't know how to deal with this. He wasn't trained to deal with medical conditions like these. He did the only thing he knew how to do. He wasn't sure if it would work but he had to try it. He went in the bed next to her and took off her jacket. He wrapped his arms around her waist. " Body heat." He explained. He could feel the sweat from her tense body soaking trough his clothes.  
  
On a regular day she would have a major problem with this, but providing the situation she welcomed him with open arms. She was a feeling a little warmer, maybe it was in her mind or maybe she was feeling better. She tried to relax against his body. It was just so strange; she was never this close to Alec. He never dared to touch her in that affectionate way before. But he was now, because he knew she needed it. She began to wish he were there when she was experiencing the seizures. He was so comforting to have around.  
  
Nowhere had he heard of someone with such a high temperature feeling cold. The only thing he could connect the symptoms with was Small Pox or tuberculosis. Both would have been bad since they were both deadly and contagious. Just then, he didn't care what she had, he just wanted to make her feel better even if it meant he would get it too, it was just a small sacrifice. He heard Max let a cough, which she tried to mask with a laugh after. It was definitely not good.  
  
As the cough left her body, she felt like her bones were going to shatter. It sounded so soft yet it was so powerful, like the bite of a scorpion. She had no idea what was wrong with her. There was no sort of cold that could affect a transgenic and what made it worse is that she felt like shit. Her bones were beginning to feel sore, like she had arthritis or something. She was young, she was genetically enhanced, and she was not supposed to me lying down weak, like a regular. " Alec, I'm sick."  
  
" I know," he said, form behind her.  
  
" You shouldn't be so close to me, you could catch something."  
  
" This is exactly when I should be close to you, when you need me."  
  
She didn't know he had it in him, to be so caring towards her, especially when all she did was cause him pain. " You don't need to get sick too."  
  
" Yeah, I do."  
  
" You're not going to listen to me, are you?"  
  
" No." He loved her, he wasn't about to let her go thought it alone. If she was sick, he was sick too.  
  
******** She sat up from next to him; she hadn't been able to sleep. Not that Alec, wasn't comforting, it just that she could feel her conditions getting worse. Now she was having difficulty breathing. He sat up with her and looked at her wanting to know how she was feeling. " I can't breathe."  
  
He put his hand over his mouth. Now he was totally confused. He had no idea what was wrong with her. " We need to get you to a doctor."  
  
She took his hand and took deep breaths before she could speak. " I can't, CDC."  
  
He speech sounded like she was being strangled as she was saying it. " You need to see someone Max," he insisted.  
  
" Logan, Sam." She didn't want to talk much every time she said a syllable she felt like her throat had gotten smaller.  
  
He understood what her two-noun speech meant. He went to his phone and quickly dialled Logan's number. He seemed to take forever to pick up.  
  
==  
  
"Hello," Logan said.  
  
==  
  
He couldn't care for greetings. " Max is sick," he said quickly. " I need your doctor's number."  
  
==  
  
He was sounding like a mad person. " Calm down, Alec, tell me what's wrong."  
  
==  
  
" I don't know," he said frustrated. " Just give me the number."  
  
==  
  
" What is she sick with," He asked dialling Sam Carr's number on his cell phone.  
  
==  
  
" I don't know, Logan. She's having difficulty breathing." What was this guy deal?  
  
==  
  
" Were is she?"  
  
==  
  
" My place."  
  
==  
  
" We'll be there as soon as possible."  
  
************************************************************************ Ten minutes later Logan and Sam bust through Alec door carrying medical equipment. They had no idea what they were coming to.  
  
" What took you so long?"  
  
They moved at the speed of lighting. They maybe knocked down a kid on their way there the way Logan was driving.  
  
" Go get the other stuff out of the car," Sam told Logan who was out the door as soon as he was told.  
  
" She's here," Alec said, showing him into his room.  
  
As soon as he reached the room, he handed Max an inhaler. She looked at as if she wasn't sure what to do with it. " Press the tube down and let the liquid go in your mouth." As she did that he looked for room to set up a respirator. He knew the inhaler would only last so long if it did work at all. She did what he said. " Any better."  
  
She took in a few breaths and felt like it was beginning to get normal. " Yeah."  
  
Logan came up from down stairs carrying medical equipment. He took a quick glance at Max and then was down the stairs again.  
  
Alec stood in the corner of the room and looked. He couldn't believe that was Max, the girl who had kicked his ass on so many occasions. There she was using an inhaler like she was only human. He wanted to know why. He hated not having answers.  
  
NOTE: Wow, that was fun to write. 


	3. Chapter3

CHAPTER: The More The Merrier.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Sam, Logan and Alec sat around Alec's bed. Sam was doing an examination coved in all sorts of germs blocking surgical wear. He had a theory but he wasn't sure about it. He got up an indicated to Logan and Alec to join him outside the room. They followed him outside. " I'm taking these blood sample back to my lab to examine them."  
  
" Do you think you know what it might be," Alec asked.  
  
" Is she going to be okay?" Logan asked after.  
  
" To answer honestly, I really don't know." The both of them looked as sour as lemons. "When I see the blood samples maybe I would be able to tell, until then just monitor her condition." He walked to the door. " Logan, don't forget to maintain your distance." He walked out the door and ran down the stairs.  
  
Logan walked into the room and Alec stayed in the living room. " Hey," he said to Max This was the first time he talked to her, during all the commotion he didn't get a chance to. " Feeling better?"  
  
" Yeah, kind of," she said with a smile. " At least I could breathe now."  
  
Something about all this bothering him. Why was she at Alec's? " Where were you when you started to feel sick?"  
  
" When I was coming to work, I just thought I was sleepy or something," she sat up slightly. " Then Alec and I went on a run and when we went back to Jam Pony I fainted. He brought me here since his apartment was closer."  
  
Well that answered his question; there was nothing to it. " So tell me, why did you take so long to admit that you were sick?"  
  
She laughed slightly. " I didn't want Alec to know I was sick."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Because. . .I don't know. . .just because." She was blushing. " But he's great, you know. . .caring and. . . sweet." She stopped talking when it dawned on her that she was using those words to describe Alec in Logan's presence.  
  
" He's all of that huh?"  
  
" Are you jealous Logan?" she teased. " Of Alec getting to deal with a sick woman with a bad attitude."  
  
He laughed. "No, no I'm not. I just didn't know he cared about you so much. He sounded really worried."  
  
Max didn't know what to say to that. She decided not to say anything. " So, what did Sam say?"  
  
" He needs to look at the blood to determine what's wrong with you."  
  
" I'll be fine, I'm sure. It's just one of those things like the seizures."  
  
" Yeah, maybe. A big maybe." They sat in silence for while. He still wanted to talk. He wanted to know how far Max's relationship with Alec had progressed. " I didn't know Alec's apartment looked like this."  
  
There he saw bringing Alec back in the conversation. " He got it like this. This is exactly how Brian left it. I guess he likes it this way."  
  
" It's odd, do you think Brain knew that Alec would be living in his apartment?"  
  
" Maybe not, when I came here to see him I was with Alec and he was like 'what is he doing here, you were supposed to come alone'. So I guess he didn't know everything that was going to happen."  
  
" He didn't seem to like Alec huh?"  
  
" He worked out the probability of me ending up with him. I guess Alec's presence made it less likely." It sounded strange as it left her mouth.  
  
It was the same thing in his case. Alec's presence did make the probability of him ending up with Max less likely. He wasn't mad at him. That was just the way things were. " But Brian was a good guy."  
  
" Yeah," she said, yawning.  
  
" I'll let you get your sleep." She nodded and slipped down under her sheets. He went out the room and sat next to Alec who was in the couch with his head in hand. " Headache?"  
  
" Something like that," he said getting up. He leaned back against the couch. " How is she?"  
  
" Sleeping."  
  
" Is she comfortable?"  
  
" I believe so." *Alec was so young, the same age as her. I'm so. . . not young. . .well not as young.*  
  
Alec looked over at Logan. * Logan is so mature . . . she needs somebody who's mature. I'm not . . .well I could be when it matters. *  
  
" So Max is pretty sick," he said. This was his attempt at small talk, he hoped he caught on. * I wonder if he loves her? *  
  
" Yeah," he said in the same manner. * I wonder if he loves her as much as I do? *  
  
" But she'll get better," Logan said. He and Alec had nothing to talk about.  
  
" Yeah, she'll get better." He tapped his fingers on the couch waiting for him to say something. " It's your turn to talk."  
  
" Right. Um. . . Nice TV."  
  
" Yeah, I got it form Brian. He had like nine or something."  
  
" What happened with the others?" Like he didn't know the answer.  
  
" I sold it. Made a good bit of money from it too."  
  
Logan laughed. He reminded him of a Cale, always looking to make money. Alec wasn't half bad.  
  
He got his joke, he laughed. He was human after all. " Your turn to talk again."  
  
" No, I just laughed, so it's your turn now."  
  
" That doesn't count. It has to be words." Logan was just about to argue his case when Alec's cell phone went off. He picked it up. " Yeah," he said.  
  
==  
  
" Alec, it's OC. How's Max."  
  
==  
  
" She's not good." Alec said. Logan looked at him wanting to know whom he was speaking to. " It's OC."  
  
==  
  
" What's wrong with her?" OC asked worried.  
  
==  
  
"She's sick; Dr Carr is trying to figure out what it is."  
  
==  
  
" You mean Logan's doctor?"  
  
==  
  
" Yeah, he came to see her."  
  
==  
  
"So Logan's there?"  
  
==  
  
" Yeah," he said.  
  
==  
  
" I could imagine the war going on over there."  
  
==  
  
" There's no war," he said laughing.  
  
==  
  
" OC is coming over there to see how my girl is doing, and to part that fight your trying to hide." She could imagine them yelling over who would hold the tissue as Max blew her nose.  
  
==  
  
" Yeah okay, but there---" Before he could finish she hung up on the other line. " She's coming here," he said to Logan and then put his phone back on the coffee table.  
  
" The more the merrier." He was more that relieved; their conversation was so pathetic.  
  
  
  
NOTE: this was kind of light. I just wanted to put some Alec and Logan stuff in there. 


	4. Chapter4

CHAPTER: Relationships.  
  
  
  
OC came in the door carrying a bag. " Hey, I see you two sorted it out."  
  
Alec rolled his eyes at her. " There was nothing to sort out."  
  
" Anyway, I brought her some clothes and stuff she needs, where should I put it?" Alec and Logan pointed to the room and she went in. Even though she was asleep she could still see that she was sick. She rested the bag down and sat on the chair at her bedside. She wasn't used to seeing Max sick.  
  
Max could hear someone in the room. She wondered if it was Alec or if Dr. Carr had returned. She opened her eyes slightly. It was OC, and she wore that same worried expression Logan and Alec had. " Hey," she said.  
  
" Sorry, did I wake you?"  
  
Max sat up a little. " So who called you?"  
  
" I called Alec," she said. She would have expected one of them to call and say that her best friend was sick. " So are they behaving themselves?"  
  
" Yeah, they are both really helpful."  
  
OC smiled. " I brought you some stuff."  
  
" What stuff?"  
  
" You know, clothes and toiletries."  
  
Max sighed in relief; she was wondering how she was going to get those. " So what are they doing outside?"  
  
" Sitting, watching a cell phone."  
  
" They must be waiting on Dr. Carr's call." She began to tap her hands on her lap.  
  
OC could tell something was on her mind. She looked like she was battling something in her head. " Are you worried about your sickness?"  
  
" I'm not really worried, and it's not the sickness either." She was beginning to get confused about her feelings for Alec.  
  
" Then what is it?"  
  
" It just that . . . Alec seems different," she said in a whisper. OC had to lean in a little to hear. She didn't want Alec overhearing since his ears could pick up things from far. " When I wasn't sick, he was just Alec, good looking and not much else."  
  
" And now that you're sick he's something more."  
  
She nodded. " He's been so sweet whole day," she said in frustration. " I could handle him when he was just Alec, now I have to readjust my thoughts." She hated when people surprised her. It was always left her confused. " It's like I can't hate him and I can't like him, so what am I going to do?"  
  
" Who says you can't like him, he likes you, doesn't he?"  
  
" How can you like someone without being 'like that' with them."  
  
" Be friends," she suggested. " On a more understanding level than you are now."  
  
It sounded like a good idea and she was certain she could do that. " I'll give it a try."  
  
****  
  
" What do you think they're talking about in there?" Logan asked Alec. Alec moved his head from left to right. " So you can't use your hearing to hear what they're saying."  
  
" I can, but it's wrong," he said. " But you know me, when do I ever do the right thing."  
  
As soon as he was about the strain his ear to hear he heard his phone go off. He answered it quickly. " Yeah," he said.  
  
" It's me, Carr."  
  
" Did you get anything?" he asked quickly.  
  
" Yeah, I have a theory but I'm not sure about it."  
  
Why couldn't he just say what it was already? " Well, lets hear it."  
  
" I think it's the virus, it somehow started to affect her."  
  
" The virus, that doesn't make any sense." On hearing the virus Logan grabbed the phone from him. He was too shock to say anything. " It's not supposed to affect her," Logan said into the phone.  
  
" It's a man made virus, humans a prone to mistakes."  
  
Alec took back the phone from Logan. " How are we supposed to fix this, there's no cure for the virus."  
  
" I know."  
  
Logan took back the phone from Alec. " Are you sure about this?"  
  
" Positive."  
  
Alec took back the phone. " What makes you so positive."  
  
Sam frowned. " It's either you get a speaker phone or you two stop doing that." The other end was silent. " Anyway, in the blood sample I have the bacteria seems to be multiplying. It's stronger some how."  
  
" So what are you saying?"  
  
" I'm saying if we don't find a cure in a day or two, she will die."  
  
  
  
NOTE: Sorry 'bout the shortness of this chapter.  
  
NOTE2: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY OR DARK ANGEL: I was reading the newspaper (yes, I actually do that) and this article got my attention. It was about a child who was 2and half years trying to cross the freeway (yes, the freeway). Anyway, these two guys were on their way to work and they saw the little girl crossing. One of them thought he was seeing things then he realized he wasn't. So, he jumped out of the car and his friend got out to and started the stop the traffic, luckily he wasn't crushed by some speed happy maniac. The other guy ran to child who had already crossed more than half the freeway and almost got knocked down by a Coca-Cola truck. When he got to the girl he tried to see where she was from but no one knew her. The little girl said she was looking for her mother. They carried her to a police station.  
  
Talk about child neglect. Why do people have kids if they can't take care of them?  
  
The little girl was so cute, it just made cry. She must have had a guardian Angel or something because I know the way people drive here. They try to speed in Traffic jams, even more so on the freeway and they don't stop of anything. She is so lucky.  
  
I wanted tell someone who didn't know, so I wrote it here.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER SOON. 


	5. CHapter5

CHAPTER: Then there was one.  
  
" So what are you saying?"  
  
" I'm saying if we don't find a cure in a day or two, she will die."  
  
Alec took a deep breath. " Are you sure about this?"  
  
" Yes, I'm sure."  
  
" What am I going to do?"  
  
" Well I'll be working in my lab to see if I come up with anything. In the mean time you just stay there and monitor her condition. Alec, can you put Logan back on the phone."  
  
Alec handed the phone to Logan and then put his head in his hands.  
  
" Sam," Logan said.  
  
" Logan, I wanted to tell you that I think it's best that you not be there right now."  
  
" What? Why not."  
  
" The virus is doing things it shouldn't be doing. I don't even think Alec should be there but someone has to."  
  
" I can't just leave her. She needs help."  
  
" That's why Alec is there. I wouldn't say this unless I thought it was necessary. I don't think any human being should be around her. This virus is not your common cold."  
  
" I'm not getting the logic behind this," Logan complained.  
  
Sam sighed. " The virus was originally designed to act like a vaccine. They only introduced a little in her system, it wouldn't harm her but to a human it would b deadly. For some reason now, there's two much and her white blood cells can't fight it."  
  
" If it was just restricted to humans how come her friends don't get sick when she touches them."  
  
" That touching part was just restricted to your DNA. Now that this thing fully active it could start to affect everyone after prolonged exposure."  
  
" This is so messed up."  
  
" I know but you have to leave there for your own good. Don't worry Alec will take care of her."  
  
" Okay," he said after much hesitation. He heard the phone hang up on the other line. He put the phone down and cursed under his breath. He looked at Alec who still had his head in his hands. " Alec, I have to go. Cindy has to go leave too."  
  
" Why?" he asked looking up.  
  
" Carr doesn't think it's safe." Logan got up. He walked to the bedroom door and stopped. " OC can we talk outside just sec please."  
  
OC looked up at Logan and she could see he's troubled about something. " Yeah." She got up and went outside. She followed Logan to the kitchen area. " What's going on?"  
  
" We have to go," Logan told her.  
  
" Why?"  
  
" It's a long explanation. Alec is the only one who gets to stay and Carr is not even too sure that he should."  
  
" This is really bad huh?"  
  
" As bad as it gets."  
  
" Let me say good bye to her."  
  
" Don't stay in longer that you need to," Logan warned.  
  
OC went back into the room and looked over to Max. " Boo, I have to go. I'll come by tomorrow."  
  
" Okay," she said even though she wanted her to stay a while longer. " See you tomorrow."  
  
OC smiled and waved to her and walked out the room. She sat next to Alec in the couch who looked devastated. She had a feeling like he knew something that she and Logan didn't know. " Alec," she started. He looked up at her. " I know you'll take good care of her. You care about her don't you?" He nodded. " Always knew it." she patted him on the back and went to the door where Logan was waiting.  
  
" I'll give you a ride home," Logan said to OC. " Call me," he said to Alec. Alec nodded and then Logan was out the door.  
  
Alec got up form where he was sitting. He had to see her. He went in the room and sat where OC was sitting. " Hey," he said.  
  
" Hey," she replied. " Where's Logan?"  
  
" He had to leave?"  
  
" Oh." She didn't know that he left." What did Sam say?"  
  
He hesitated to answer.  
  
" I'll be fine wouldn't I?"  
  
He nodded his head. " He said that it's just something like the seizures and he would get rid of it and you'll be fine." He didn't want her to worry. That would just make the situation worse.  
  
" I told you so, I'm always alright." She looked at him and she could see water forming in his eyes. She took his hands. " Alec, I'm okay." When she said that a teardrop had left his eyes. " I scared you didn't I?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
" I'm okay now." She saw that it wasn't helping when she said she was okay. " If you can't take my word for it, then you have to listen to Sam. He's a doctor he knows what he's talking about." Another tear left his eyes. She gave up on trying to reassure him. " Come lie down with me."  
  
He walked around the bed and went in next to her. She moved closer to him and rest her head on the pillow next to him so she could see his face clearly. " I'm feeling better already." He nodded and his eyes looked away from he gaze. " Alec, say something, anything."  
  
If he was going to say it he figured he should do it then. Time wasn't waiting for him and he wanted her to know. " You're the most amazing person I know."  
  
She smiled. " You're not too bad yuhself."  
  
" I care about you a lot more than I ever let you know."  
  
" I care about you too Alec." She didn't know all she had to do to get Alec to spill his secrets was to get him scared. She whipped another tear that was now rolling down his face. She moved closer to him and kissed him on his fore head. She moved down and gave him a peck on her lips. " Don't cry." She kissed him again but for longer this time. She just wanted to make him feel better.  
  
He didn't think it was possible to smile sincerely even though he was feeling like shit. He wanted her to know everything he thought she should know before she was gone. " I love you Max. You're the mist amazing person ever."  
  
" You said that already." She kissed him again. It was amazing how certain experiences could cause someone to blurt out their feelings for one another. " I love you too." She took his hand in hers. " I'm so tired right now."  
  
" I know," he said looking at their hands together. " You should sleep, you need your rest."  
  
She smiled. " I can't wait to see you in the morning."  
  
" I'll be right here."  
  
She kissed him again. " You'll see. I'll be kicking your ass again."  
NOTE: Okay people. Did you like this chapter? Review,tell me what you think. 


	6. Chapter6

CHAPTER: Rising up.  
Max opened her eyes. She immediately noticed that she wasn't feeling any better in fact she was feeling a little worse. Alec had his arms around her hold night, it help with the shivering.  
  
He didn't sleep that night. How could he knowing what he knew? He could tell that she had gotten up. " Feeling any better?"  
  
" No, not really." He didn't look surprised by this. She didn't want him to start crying again. " Don't worry, my DNA could handle any thing."  
  
He nodded, trying to put on a hopeful face. He moved his arms from around her and sat up. He had to call Sam. " I'll be back." He kissed her on her forehead and went to the living room and dialed Sam's number. " Did you get anything?"  
  
" In the blood sample I have the virus is dead." It was an enigma; Max should be able to fight the whole virus. " Is she any better?"  
  
" No, worse."  
  
Sam put his hand on his head. He spent the entire night looking under a microscope. And as the second went by the more confused he was. " It's almost like the virus is regenerating in her body. How is that possible?"  
  
" Is there any thing we could do about it now?"  
  
" No, we still don't know why she isn't fighting it off."  
  
" Do you know why she started to be affected by it?"  
  
" Sorry No. Alec, you'll have to call me back. I have to go to another lab to run some more test."  
  
" Yeah," Alec said.  
  
As soon as he put down the phone it rang again. " Yeah?"  
  
" Is she feeling any better?"  
  
" No, she's still sick. . . . ."  
  
" I'll be there. I'll call Normal ad tell him that Max can't come in today." Logan had told her the situation but she still wanted to see Max. She was best friend. Besides she felt fine.  
  
" Yeah, okay."  
  
***********  
  
OC looked at Max on the bed. She was sick, very sick.  
  
" I look that bad huh?"  
  
" No, you look fine, just a little sweaty." She didn't like it. When she got shot or had seizures it was better, at least they knew what it was.  
  
" I wanted to take a bath, I'm soaking wet."  
  
OC smiled. " I get the tub of water ready."  
  
" Make it hot water please. I don't think I could take anything cold."  
  
*****  
  
Max stepped in the bathtub she shivered as the water touched her skin. Even though she could see the steam coming out of it, it still felt kind of cold for her. She wanted to get out as soon as possible.  
  
*****  
  
After OC had help her into her clothes since she couldn't stand up on her own. She wasn't sweating much and she wasn't feeling as cold but she still felt weak. " I can't wait to get to better, I'm tired of looking like a hag in front of Alec." OC was now combing Max's hair into a long braid on her request.  
  
" Since when are you concerned about how Alec sees you?" Alec had left them to their devices while he made phone calls.  
  
" He kind of told me something last night," Max explained. She couldn't wait until she got better so they could start to have a normal relationship.  
  
" What?" she said trying to contain the smile that was spreading across her face.  
  
" He just started crying last night and he wasn't stopping so I kind of kissed him. Then he said he was in love with me."  
  
Alec cried in front of Max. How strange was that? Alec told Max that he loved her. How strange was that. She didn't like this sudden display of emotions. There was her boo, sick like a dog on a bed, hardly able to move and there was Alec in living room looking like he was going mad. " I thought you said you didn't like him like that?"  
  
" I guess I do," she said. "But it's kind of strange how he took when I was sick to tell me. Not when I was looking my best."  
  
" It goes to show that he loves you at your best and at your worst."  
  
OC smiled at her. " I'm happy for you." she finished with her hair and Max lied down. " Can I get you something?"  
  
Max leaned back and coughed slightly.  
  
" Yeah, something to drink."  
  
OC walked out the room and went over to Alec who was leaning on the kitchen counter staring at his phone. " What yah, waiting on."  
  
" Sam to call."  
  
" So, exactly how sick is Max?"  
  
NOTE: I hope you liked this chapter. I tired to put in some girly conversation between OC and Max. I hope it came off that way. 


	7. Chapter7

CHAPTER: I've got it.  
OC walked out the room and went over to Alec who was leaning on the kitchen counter staring at his phone. " What yah, waiting on?"  
  
" Sam to call."  
  
" So, exactly how sick is Max?"  
  
" Very?" he whispered.  
  
OC realized he wanted her to keep her voice down so Max would here whispered also. " She's goanna get better right?" Alec looked at her and then turned back to the phone. " Alec, she'll get better, right."  
  
He shook his head. " Not unless we figure out what's wrong with her."  
  
" Max doesn't know, does she?"  
  
" No, I don't see the point in getting her worried."  
  
" You'll figure it out, right."  
  
" I'll try."  
  
If Alec couldn't help her, how could she? She was just a human. The only thing she could do was pray for her. But Max needed more than prays. She needed a miracle. " Max is the best friend I ever had."  
  
" I know."  
  
OC went to the fridge and took out a carton of orange juice and poured some on a glass. She took the glass and handed it to Max. " Here you go Boo." OC sat on the couch and looked at her. She was dying. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to.  
  
Max drank it down slowly. " There's just one thing that I'm afraid of?"  
  
" What's that?"  
  
" Telling Logan."  
  
" Don't worry I think he'll understand." Max put the glass down on the nightstand and rested her head down on the pillow. " Call me girlish but I'm looking forward to having a relationship with Alec. I can't wait until I get better."  
  
OC looked at her. She thought she was going to get to be with Alec. If she was, it wouldn't be for long and she wouldn't be feeling good. " Let me take this glass out side."  
  
" Oh, can I have some more please. My throat feels really dry."  
  
" Sure thing." She took the glass and went outside.  
  
How could she not get better, Max always got better. " How long do you have to find out what's wrong with her?"  
  
Alec looked at the time on his phone. " Between today and tomorrow." He saw the look on OC's face. He hated having to tell her. " How is she doing? Is she comfortable."  
  
" She thirsty."  
  
" I have to check her out." He went in the room. He looked at her to see if she looked worse. " How ya feeling?"  
  
" Thirsty and a little hot."  
  
" I have a fan I'll get it for you." He went in his living room and took up a electric fan and carried it in the room. He plugged it in and turned it on the highest level. " Is that better?"  
  
" Yeah," she said smiling at him. OC came with the juice and handed it to her.  
  
Max sat up and began to drink it. She still couldn't break the thirst. " Don't mean to be a pest but can I get some water?"  
  
" You're not being a pest. You're sick. I'll get it."  
  
Alec sat on the chair and held her hand. " You look beautiful."  
  
She blushed slightly. " You don't have to lie. I know I look like shit."  
  
The wind was blowing her hair slightly and the clothes OC brought for her was white. He didn't even know that Max owned white close. She did look beautiful. " I'm not lying, you look like an angel."  
  
" How did I end up so lucky?"  
  
OC came back with a bottle of mineral water and put it on the counter. She could tell she interrupted a moment, one of the few that they would ever have.  
  
Alec got up and from the chair and kissed her on her forehead. He left the room shortly after.  
  
He wasn't ready for this. He was able to deal with a bomb in his head with more composure than this. She did so many things for him and now when she needed him he couldn't do anything for her. She was going to die and it was his entire fault. If he didn't go fighting then White wouldn't have captured him and he wouldn't have that chip in the back of his neck, hence she wouldn't have had to spend the money to get the cure on him. That guy was their only hope. If she had gotten it then, this wouldn't have been happening now. " I didn't know they could put a bomb on something so small," he said out loud.  
  
" A bomb on what so small." OC said joining him.  
  
" A chip. Kind of makes you wonder what else they put on chips huh." As he said that he began to wonder. What else could they put on chips? " Oh god, I think I've got it."  
  
" Got what?"  
  
He ignored her question and dialed Sam's number. He waited until he picked up the phone. " I think I've got it."  
  
He was relived cause he was stomped. He even had to ask one of superior for help on a strictly confidential basis. " What do you have?"  
NOTE: This is going to be one short story. It's almost done already. 


	8. 8

CHAPTER: This May Sting  
He was relieved cause he was stomped. He even had to ask one of superiors for help on a strictly confidential basis. " What do you have?"  
  
" Some months back I had a chip in my neck with a bomb, it was set to detonate at a certain time. Do you think is possible to do the same thing only with something that releases the virus in her system at a given time."  
  
Sam was surprised that he didn't think of that. When he was in medical school he learnt about it. It was a chip that contained medicine and it was released in the patients system at a given time. However in Max's case it contained a virus. " It's a possibility."  
  
" How much of one."  
  
" A huge possibility." Everything except one thing made sense. Why she suddenly was affected. " I'll be there ASAP with some equipment."  
  
Alec looked at the phone. That was it, it was so simple and they never thought of it. " We, got It." he told OC.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Dr. Carr is coming, we'll see."  
  
He went to Max who was reading a book. He wasn't going to tell her that they had an idea. He wasn't 100% sure he was right. " Can I see in the back of your neck?"  
  
She wasn't sure why but she nodded and sat up. She moved the plait to show he neck.  
  
Her neck had no barcode. "You removed your barcode?"  
  
" Yeah, why?"  
  
" It's kind of strange not seeing it."  
  
He began to poke her neck gently with his finger. He couldn't feel anything but he couldn't feel his chip and it was in him.  
  
" What are you expecting to find?"  
  
" Ah. . . you'll see when Sam gets here."  
  
" Come on Alec tell me," she insisted. She coughed after.  
  
He took hold of her hand. He didn't want to tell her incase it wasn't what they thought it was but she wanted to know why she was sick. " It's the virus that's affecting you."  
  
She didn't quite understand. " It's not supposed to, it never did."  
  
" I know but something triggered it."  
  
He face sank in horror. " But Alec, there's no cure for the virus."  
  
He pulled her close to him. " I know Maxie. But that's why Sam is coming. We think we figured out something. You're going to get better hopefully."  
  
" But what if I don't get better."  
  
" You have to."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dr Carr came in the apartment shortly after. With him he brought a portable florescent light and a medical knife kit. He went to Max and stopped. She was getting a lot worse. " Good Morning Max."  
  
" What is it that you're going to do?"  
  
" You'll see," he said smiling. He was certain that Alec was right on the money.  
  
Max looked at Alec and he nodded his head.  
  
While Carr set up his equipment Max and Alec sat holding hands, she was afraid. " Ok Max, all you have to do is lie down on your stomach. It's going to sting a bit so I suggest that you hold on to something or someone, which ever you prefer."  
  
Max did what he said and held her grip on Alec's hand.  
  
" Where's the barcode?" Sam asked.  
  
" She removed it," Alec explained.  
  
" Uh huh."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
" Alec, you are a genius?" Sam said as he pulled out a small very thin chip out of Max's neck.  
  
" So, it was there?" Alec said.  
  
" Yep, there are four actually. This could hold enough bacteria to mess her up for life."  
  
Max winced at the little bit of pain that traveled trough her body. She couldn't believe the answer was there all along. " So when these things come out, I'm cured?"  
  
" Uh huh, just as soon as you get raid of what got into your system." He pulled out the last one. " And you have Alec to thank for that. If it weren't for his little brainstorm you'd be . . . you'd be really sick."  
  
" So why did it suddenly start to make me sick."  
  
" My guess is the laser you used to remove the barcode must have interfered with it." He put some cotton on the small cut at the back of her neck.  
  
" Oh yeah, I reached late because I was removing my barcode. Then I started to get sick. I never connected the two."  
  
" Well I guess the chip eventually couldn't handle it anymore. It wasn't designed to handle it."  
  
Sam put on the band-aid. " In a few hours you'll be able to touch whoever you please."  
  
NOTE: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And my explanation.  
  
I was watching TechTV news and they had a special on chip technology and I saw the medicine thing and this story popped in my head. I based the whole story around that bit information. 


	9. 9

CHAPTER: I hate choices.  
Sam put on the band-aid. " In a few hours you'll be able to touch whoever you please."  
  
He knew that once Max got the cure the chance of him and her would go up in smoke but he didn't care. He was just glad to have her alive and kicking, even though it was him she was kicking.  
  
" Cool," was all she could say.  
  
Sam began to pack away all the stuff he had brought there. It was right there all the time and he never thought of it. *Logan would be so happy when he hears it. However he wouldn't be too happy about the fact that she and Alec had gotten chummy. * " I'll come back the other stuff later." He walked out the room and Alec followed him.  
  
" Sam, I just wanted to say thanks for all the help."  
  
" Well any friend of Logan is a friend of mine. Besides you're the one who figured it out."  
  
" Well you got it out."  
  
Sam nodded. " Well I'm going home to hit the sack, I haven't slept in three days. I tell you, it's hell working in the ER." Sam took his equipment and went out the door.  
  
Alec closed the door back to the room. Max was sitting up now, she looked excited.  
  
OC was sitting in a chair got up. She knew that Max and Alec needed to talk. " Well, I'll be going to work now. I told Normal that I would be there about an hour ago." She walked to the door and turned around. " See you soon," she said to both of them.  
  
Alec looked at Max. She looked back at him. What was she going to say, he had an idea how it would go.  
  
" So, I'm cured."  
  
" You're cured."  
  
" I can't believe it was there all the time." She was trying to avoid the topic of what came next.  
  
He couldn't wait that long he needed to know. " Does this change anything between us?"  
  
She shook her head. " It shouldn't. I still feel what I felt for you and you still feel the same about me, right?"  
  
" Yeah." Something about it was too easy. She still was in love with him but she was also in love with Logan. He wanted to know where he stood but he didn't want to ask her any complicated question just then.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night Max was dressed in her normal clothes. She was feeling good and Dr Carr called and said it was safe for her to go see Logan. Alec was on the couch, dressed. She said when she'd came back they'd go Crash to hang out so he would wait there for her.  
  
" I'm going now," She said. She went to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
" Bye, Max."  
  
" It's not bye, it's see you later. I'll be back Alec."  
  
He nodded even though he knew she wouldn't come back. " Yeah, see you later."  
  
She walked out the door.  
  
Alec sat on the couch looking at TV for about five minutes after that he turned off the TV and went out the door. He knew she wouldn't come back. He knew her too well. She had been waiting for a cure for so long and now she had it. Why would she still want him when she could have Logan?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Max walked in Logan's apartment. He sat behind his computer typing away. She came in front of him and stopped. " Hey!"  
  
He looked up and smiled. " Nice to see you're better."  
  
" I'm not just better, I'm great." She walked closer to him and stopped a few inches in front of him.  
  
He rolled his chair back a little since he didn't want to risk it. She stepped closer. " Max, what are you doing?" She took her index finger and touched him on his forehead. He looked at her in shock. Why was she giggling? " Max, you touched me."  
  
" I know and you see, nothing's happening."  
  
It was the truth; he wasn't feeling in any way sick. What they had been waiting for had finally happen. " Are you sure?"  
  
" Yep."  
  
He jumped up from his chair and hugged her. " How did this happen."  
  
" Alec, he figured out the whole thing." She smiled at the look on Logan's face.  
  
Logan knowing he was only there for about two hours saw the need to change the topic. " How about we celebrate this joyous occasion with some dinner tomorrow night."  
  
" Sounds good."  
  
" But what do we do tonight?" He asked, like he didn't know the answer. He knew all to well what happen when you waited to long.  
  
She knew she promised Alec that she would come back but she waited so long for this and now she was getting it. How could see deny herself of it. " What do you want to do?"  
  
CHAPTER: Yes, Yes, Yes you read correctly. . She chose Logan. But don't worry; I can't leave it as a M/L. I'm writing a part two. The next chapter is ridiculously short. 


	10. 10

CHAPTER: Walking away.  
Max looked around Jam Pony for Alec. She was nervous. She promised him that she would come back and she didn't. What would he say? He'd most likely never speak to her again. She spotted him by his locker and went over to him. She stopped and looked at him. He didn't seem angry but she noticed he was just pretending that he wasn't.  
  
" So, how was last night?"  
  
" It was okay."  
  
" Only okay," he teased. " I mean this thing has been building up for more than a year, right."  
  
She nodded. She waited for him to say something bad but he didn't. She wanted him to come out and say he was mad, not act like he wasn't. " Alec, can you stop that."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Stop acting like you're not mad."  
  
" I'm not mad at you Max. Why would I be?"  
  
She sighed. She hated that he was doing this. " Because I said I loved and I promised I would come back and I didn't."  
  
" Max, I wasn't expecting you to. I went to Crash five minutes after you left. I know how it's been for you two."  
  
" But Alec, you're in love with me."  
  
He closed his locker and took her hands in his and leaned against the locker slightly. He looked at her in her eyes. She looked confused. " Max, god knows how much I love you and how much I would love to be with you." She looked back at him and he could see tears forming slightly. " My love is strong enough to let you go. I just want you to be happy and if that means you being with Logan then I'm fine with it."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Really," he said then smiled. It was true he knew when he got the cure he would lose her. He also knew if he didn't get it he'd lose her. At least with her being with Logan he could still see her. " So, friends right."  
  
She almost laughed. She couldn't believe how understanding Alec was. " Yeah, we're friends." He nodded he was going to let go her hand but she kept hold of it. " So, can a friend meet a friend at Crash tonight."  
  
" Of course."  
  
She chuckled. " Alec, I still love you."  
  
He sighed. " I know but just not like that."  
  
She nodded. " Don't make fun of me."  
  
" I'm not," he said innocently. She reached up to him and kissed him quickly on his lips. She let go of his hands. " Bye Max."  
  
" See you tonight Alec."  
  
He waved. There she was. The girl of dreams walking away from him.  
  
NOTE: and so ends this part of the story. Didn't I say it would be short? 


End file.
